


Night at the Roundabout Club

by hellbells



Category: Fast and Furious (2011), Takers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Fast Five, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O’Conner and Dominic Toretto are passion and fire; they can easily ignite a dancefloor when they dance. What they didn’t know is that they could be what it takes to push awkward friends Gordon and John into something more. For a man like Gordon, who takes what he wants in life, seeing Johnny's twin so passionate was all the push he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Roundabout Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; I merely borrow them to entertain you!  
>  **Authors Notes:** For those of you unfamiliar, Paul Walker plays both John Rahway a thief in Takers and Brian O’Conner in Fast and Furious. If you’re trying to picture Gordon Cozier, then he was played by Idris Elba.  
>  **Beta:** Huge thanks to mswriter07 who both read through this and inspired the story. Also, I'm trying to tempt jaded_angel8 into a new fandom!

The club was brilliant, not too loud or expensive. It was full of beautiful people dressed in expensive threads, moving their bodies in tantalising, teasing ways. The Roundabout club was exclusive, it didn’t care about your persuasion, just the depths of your pockets. Ever since Brazil, where they had done all sorts of crazy shit, including driving a massive vault through downtown Rio, they had very deep pockets.

 

After Brazil, Elena and Mia had gotten very sick of the deep friendship between their boyfriends. Mia in a more hormonal shouting match yelled, “Go with Dom, as you spend more time with him than me.”

 

Brian had frozen, knowing that it was true, but unable to walk away from the baby. Mia had rolled her eyes, she wanted this baby and knew that she would have all the support from both Dom and Brian, but what she couldn’t handle was being second in her partner's heart. Brian had a lot of love for Mia, even more for being strong enough to say no.

 

There had been an awkward few months after the baby was born where they danced around each other. Mia had finally lost her temper, blaming lack of sleep, she took baby Leia out. She locked Uncle Dom and Brian into the home to deal with their shit.

 

They did, and now things had settled into a nice rhythm and amazingly Leon and Mia seemed to be getting closer. Leon had appeared on their radar not long after Brazil, something about it being too hot to be their friends and not stay close.

 

\------------------------

 

Brian and Dom stayed close but no longer on the beach but a little bit in town. They had bought a disused warehouse and turned it into a garage and apartment. They were making a pretty penny turning cars into specialised orders. As they had to reap huge profit margins on certain orders it also explained the large disposable income. The couple still raced, but they were now private races and the winner didn’t collect a pink slip, but more choice in the bedroom.

 

However in the last race, Dom had changed his winning stake. His stake had been permission to choose what Brian wore to Roundabout. Brian had been surprised and wasn’t exactly averse to the idea even before the race. Dom the bastard, not that he was surprised anymore, had won through cheating and like a good boyfriend who could see the potential for quiet revenge had acquiesced.

 

The night was set for Friday and it had fast approached, the others including Mia and Leon, had teased him. Brian though, was never worried because he and Dom had gone through too much. Plus, he was sure of Dom’s possessiveness so knew that he wouldn’t end up in some ridiculous fetish gear, like one suggestion.

The clothes that were on his bed made him smile. He could definitely make this work, and get subtle revenge. He was going to tease and frustrate the hell out of Dom at the club. The only small problem with his plan was whether he would have the willpower to withhold. He would find out if he had his famed ice in his veins. The clothes were a pair of black leather trousers that outlined his ass and hips. He’d bought them on a dare, but they had fast become one of Dom’s favourite pieces for him to wear. Dom had chosen a silk, ivory shirt that had only one button half-way down.

 

Brian wasn’t egotistical, he knew how he looked, but there were certain clothes that just made you feel sexier, like you could take on the fucking world and make it bend your will. These were the clothes for Brian. He took one final look in the mirror and went to meet his other half. Brian sighed and wondered whether they really wanted to go out. Dom was standing before him wearing black slacks and a button down crisp white shirt that was left open at the neck. It made him want to leave a trail of kisses down his lover’s neck. He just knew that if he teased Dom’s pulse point in just the right way - his lover would probably forget about tonight and throw him on the bed. Still, he also knew that if he wanted to ever eat edible food at Mia’s house again then they couldn’t be late. His ex, took passive aggressive to a new art form.

 

Clubs had an energy that Brian loved, and he could feed off it. It was possibly some residual training but the minute that he entered his limbs moved a little looser and if Dom would want to smack himself he’d say slinkier. Mia and Leon were their already, as Uncles’ Rome and Tej were looking after Leia, so the adults could enjoy a night out.

 

Mia watched Brian look at the dance floor and snorted. Leon didn’t understand, “What gives?”

 

“Dom is about to have an uncomfortable evening.” Mia astutely observed.  
Leon finally caught sight of what Brian was wearing and he had to swallow a laugh. He was in agreement with Mia, he was pretty sure that Dom’s little plan was going to backfire on his friend.

 

Brian looked like an angel with his longer blonde hair and blue eyes, but the sinful back leather pants and devilish glint in his eyes suggested that that was not the case. Brian threw back the last of his Corona and asked any of the others, if they wanted to dance. Mia, Leon and Leon all refused but Mia and Leon wondered how long it would be before Dom would lose his patience.

 

Brian had waited until the edge of the dance floor to unleash his moves. He was predatory and wild in his movements. His natural grace and beauty encouraged the other dancers to surge forward - almost as if by doing they could have what he had. Dom watched as they all tried to entrance Brian and catch his attention but it was a losing game. Brian was his lover, and he never doubted that for one second it was just the way he was built. The others would try and tease Brian but he would just shake off any grabby hands, and continue to dance. 

 

Dom, who was still at a table growled when one of the other dancers got grabby enough to grab Bri’s ass. That did not sit right with him. He ignored his snickering sister and Leon to go onto the dancefloor with his man. Brian didn’t even have to look at Dom to sense his presence; the others were definitely disappointed when he latched hold of the new guy. Brian draped his arms over the new well-muscled guy and if anything his dancing went from teasing to a lesson in seduction. How could it not? He was with Dom, and that was all he needed.

 

The owners of the club loved when the couple came in. It was amazing what happened when they danced, the chemistry between the pair was always visible, but when they danced it became tangible. It was like it became something physical that people tried to touch, if only so that they could have a small piece for themselves. The funniest thing was that they only ever had eyes for each other, and didn’t notice the yearning looks that they inspired in others. They were fascinating in that they were such strong personalities but the younger one, the blonde, had the strength to follow. Although given the way he was currently moulding his body against the elder guy - he wasn’t following, more leading things where he wanted them. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted to happen either.

 

It was ironic because if he hadn’t looked up from the show that was unfolding on the dancefloor he would have suspected the blonde of cheating. The man who’d entered with the tall, black man looked the spit of Brian O’Conner. The main difference being whereas O’Connor had been wearing leather, this new guy was wearing a suit that had been cut for him. It was clear that he was comfortable in his own skin. It was interesting to catalogue the differences between the two men.

 

O’Connor was well-known, he and his lover had been frequent visitors. It was also clear that they were together, and as this was a club where gender didn’t play a role - no one said a thing. As a result, Dom and Brian always looked relaxed and comfortable in the club unless one of them was trying to tease the other. The sale in drinks always went up whenever they danced. In contrast, the newcomer was clearly close to his friend but not sexually, there seemed to be a running tension between the couple. They ordered champagne and took up residence in a booth away from the pulsing crowds. The bartender in a moment of boredom, and lack of customers, started watching wondering when they would clock the free show that was on the dancefloor and what they would do in response.

 

On the dancefloor Dom couldn’t resist Brian any longer and slammed his and Brian’s hips together. The friction was delicious and his lips sort his lovers. Brian didn’t stop his sinuous dance, Dom nibbled Brian’s lip in a way that caused Brian to groan. When they kissed, it was like when they raced - full throttle in 2.4 seconds. Brian gave himself over to the sensations that Dom gave him as his tongue swept through his mouth. The people around them gave them room, not that they noticed.

 

In the booth, John wondered what exactly had captured Gordon’s attention so much. It was hard for him to tamper on the jealousy a little, which was confusing him. There was a lot between him and G that he was still unsure about. The extent and form his feelings took he was still unsure about. Well, it wouldn’t be so bad if he could just man up and ask G whether he like men or not. He was a Taker, a high class thief, but in this situation, after having come so close to losing G he didn’t want to risk it. He chose to look at what had so desperately caught G’s attention, and his breath caught in surprise. It was like looking in a mirror, only his mirror hadn’t repressed his feelings for his man. It was stunning and beautiful to watch, like watching a living flame. The passion was clear for all, the watchers could see, but not touch the couple. John Rahway was entranced because he could have been one half of the couple, and it was a little weird to see your doppelganger - being passionate with a complete stranger.

 

Gordon sensing the change in his companion decided to push his luck. Johnny had been a close friend for years, and hell, had saved his life not a few months earlier. He had been half in love with the man for years but was unsure what to do. Here tonight, seeing such temptation and love on the dancefloor gave him that little push that he needed.

 

He whispered in Johnny’s ear, “Look at them! He is so free and baldy is taking what is his”

 

John had licked his lips, his fantasies didn’t have tall, and handsome. His dreams had Gordon playing the star attraction, and having the source of those dreams whisper such sexy thoughts caused him to shiver.

 

Gordon grinned seeing the reaction, “Look, he can feel his lover, they are grinding into each other,” Gordon decided to start nibbling John’s ear as he continued, “… just imagine the delicious friction … the sensations. It must be heavenly.” 

 

John shivered, watching his twin getting his rocks off was beginning to frustrate him, which was a little obvious given the straining erection that could not be hidden, even by designer pants. Still his pride demanded that he do something. He turned and faced his teasing tormentor, his grin wide, setting off alarm bells in Gordon’s mind. John smirked, as this could almost be as much fun as robbing a bank, “I don’t want to see my twin get his rocks off.”

 

Gordon cocked his head to the side, “No - what do you want Johnny?” Gordon’s large hand slipped down John’s body to palm his straining erection. His grin reaches epic proportions when John bucked his hips, seeking some friction for relief. If things got any more intense the booth would be unable to hide their activities.

 

John couldn’t let an opening like that nimbly he hooked himself over Gordon’s legs, settling comfortably in his lap, like he belonged. “I like the company I have right here.”

 

Gordon grabbed his tormentor’s hips - hard. Johnny just moaned, and damn this was true temptation. It would take a stronger man than him to resist. After all, who would expect a thief to have great impulse control? Not him, Gordon though also had another problem - he didn’t share. The champagne forgotten he pulled Johnny to a standing position and plundered his mouth to show him exactly how he felt. John responded moulding their tongues together and grinding his erection into Gordon’s - causing the elder man to groan. Gordon was the one to break the kiss to breathe raggedly. Johnny out of anyone he’d ever known was the only one who could make him lose control.

 

Whilst he was grateful for the final push that the dancing pair had provided he was a jealous man at heart and couldn’t share. Gordon wanted Johnny underneath him falling apart away from the prying eyes of others. He trailed a path of tempting, teasing nips and kisses down his throat - stopping at his pulse point. Johnny whimpered, but he would deny it until his dying breath. Gordon took what he wanted and sucked a hickie into Johnny’s neck that made it clear to stay the fuck away.

 

Gordon relished the feeling of Johnny melting against him. It may have been a little caveman-ish but damn if he cared. His thoughts were of getting Johnny out of this delectable suit and into his bed as quickly as he could. He had so many more things that he wanted to do tonight. He watched the muscled one, drag his lover off the floor to the nearest exit and figured it was a great idea. He put his arm around Johnny’s waist pulling him close, “Time to go home!”

 

John shook off the lust, “agreed.” He couldn’t resist palming Gordon’s ass as they left. He wanted G to feel as out of control as he was.

 

Through a strange bout of luck the couples met outside. Dom's lover was the poster boy for debauched angel fantasies. The leather clad hips and the faint wisp of curls were enough to fuel fantasies for months. Although, Gordon didn’t care, he had what he wanted right in front of him. He just wished the dam valet would get his car for him. Johnny was single minded, and his focus had changed to driving him out of control - hence the wandering hands. His barely restrained yelp got a warm chuckle from the muscled one.

 

Dom wasn’t sympathetic, he may have picked the clothes for Brian to wear, but his lover had got his own back. In the club, Brian had teased him all night long. He would grind against him, providing the friction to get excited but once Dom was too excited he would back away. He’d allowed it to happen up until the point he could stand it no more. He didn’t mind dancing at the club but anymore was strictly for home. Dom was a jealous bastard and wasn’t inclined towards improving his character. What he wanted to do was get Bri back to their apartment and throw him against the nearest available surface, which may just be the Plymouth.

 

He had been surprised by the appearance of Bri’s lookalike but wasn’t distracted for long when Brian had turned around so that he could grind his ass into Dom’s straining erection. His lover had definitely got good at teasing the hell out of him. It was only fair to return the favour in Dom’s mind.

 

The rumble of two cars could be heard turning around the corner. Brian who had turned nymph like in the trousers, rasped, “Thank god, let’s go.”

 

Dom laughed, “Gotta wait for the jeep to leave.”

 

Brian looked up at the other couple and stared at his twin. He frowned, but Dom’s hand slipping to his ass soon distracted him.

 

Gordon snickered, and was glad that he wasn’t the only guy having trouble concentrating. “I’m Dom, nice ride but you can you move it along?”

 

It sounded so innocent and he was so distracted by Johnny that it took him a moment to realise that Dom, his new friend, was probably not referring to the car but rather Johnny. He pulled the jeep away hoping that Johnny would quit writhing long enough to get them back to their beach cottage without them crashing. He spared a moment to laugh seeing the Plymouth tear out of the lot, front bumper raising as the power couldn’t get down to the wheel. It seemed that Dom was in just as much hurry as he was. Gordon spared a thought, wondering if they’d survive if Johnny and Dom’s partner ever met for longer than two minutes.

 

That was the big difference Gordon took what he wanted in life, including Johnny. However, Dom had learnt to live life 10 seconds at a time and now, he was living life without regrets. Well, he was working on that last part - he would be very disappointed if he didn’t find a bed in the next ten seconds. A wall would do in a pinch, failing that a couch or vaguely flat surface. He was adaptable and if Brian didn’t stop teasing his erection in the front seat he doubted that he would get out of the Plymouth.

 

 **Authors Notes:** Okay, this is at the moment a tiny one-shot, that has the potential to be expanded into an entire ‘verse, with more cars, racing, thieving and all round fun times! So let me know what you think - Is this something you’d want to read more about?


End file.
